legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate is a "What If" story created by 22kingdomheartsfan. IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is not for minors due to language, death, and various other things. You have been warned. Plot Angewomon had defeated Megatron and ended a war that had plagued the Multi-Universe for so long. As well that other heroes such as Lizbeth Zaragoza, Maka Albarn, and others stopped many other threats. Thanks to their efforts peace has come all over the Multi-Universe. But peace sometimes never lasts as new villains had out of nowhere begun rampaging all over. A large group of humans have banded together and seek to destroy all non-humans in the Multi-Universe. And a group a aliens have joined together and seek to destroy humankind. While that's going on, despite losing Megatron, the Decepticons have not given up on their conquest and even have gotten a new leader. And worse yet, an old yet very powerful evil returns: Unicron! He returns to life in Megatron body. Using Megatron as a vessel, Unicron has gathered his Heralds and seeks to send the Multi-Universe into complete total darkness. Will our heroes be able to stop these villains? Main Characters Maka Albarn: Voiced by Laura Bailey Lizbeth: Voiced by Melanie Tonello Angewomon: Voiced by Edie Mirman Major Characters Optimus Prime: Voiced by Peter Cullen Bulkhead: Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Bumblebee: Voiced by Will Friedle Arcee: Voiced by Sumalee Montano Ratchet: Voiced by Jeffery Combs Ultra Magnus: Voiced by Michael Ironside Wheeljack: Voiced by James Horan Smokescreen: Voiced by Nolan North Kratos: Voiced by Terrence Carson Bender: Voiced by John DiMaggio Fairy Leviathan: Death The Kid: Voiced by Todd Haberkorn Liz Thompson: Voiced by Patty Thompson: Voiced by Cherami Leigh Zero: Voiced by Lucas Gilbertson Ciel: Voiced by Rie Tanaka Commander Shepard: Voiced by Jennifer Hale Crona: Voiced by Maxey Whitehead Ragnarok: Voiced by Sonny Strait Deimos: Voiced by Mark Deklin Athena (God of War): Voiced by Carole Ruggier Ares (God of War): Voiced by Steve Blum Slade: Voiced by Ron Perlman Anti Cosmo: Voiced by Daran Norris Skipper: Voiced by Tom McGrath Heloise: Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Soul Eater Evans: Voiced by Micah Solusod Dib: Voiced by Andy Berman Mickey Mouse: Voiced by Wayne Allwine Sailor Moon: Voiced by Tracey Moore Sailor Mercury: Voiced by Karen Bernstein Sailor Mars: Voiced by Katie Griffin Sailor Jupiter: Voiced by Susan Roman Sailor Venus: Voiced by Emilie Barlow Sailor Mini Moon: Voiced by Stephanie Beard Sailor Uranus: Voiced by Sarah LeFleur Sailor Neptune: Voiced by Barbara Radecki Sailor Pluto: Voiced by Susan Aceron Sailor Saturn: Voiced by Jen Gould Sailor Star Fighter: Voiced by Shiho Niiyama Sailor Star Maker: Voiced by Narumi Tsunoda Sailor Star Healer: Voiced by Chika Sakamoto V: Played by Hugo Weaving Alucard: Voiced by Robert Belgrade Twilight Sparkle: Voiced by Tara Strong Pinkie Pie: Voiced by Andrea Libman Fluttershy: Voiced by Andrea Libman Rainbow Dash: Voiced by Ashleigh Ball Applejack: Voiced by Ashleigh Ball Rarity: Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Princess Celestia: Voiced by Nicole Oliver Princess Luna: Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Princess Cadance: Voiced by Starfire: Voiced by Hynden Walch Jorgen Von Strangle: Voiced by Daran Norris Phineas Flynn: Voiced by Vincent Martella Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Voiced by Alyson Stoner Jack Bauer: Played by Kiefer Sutherland Suede: Played by Will Dufresne Captain Jean-Luc Picard: Played by Patrick Stewart Makoto: Voiced by Linkara: Played by Lewis Lovhaug Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Voiced by Frank Welker Bubbles: Voiced by Tara Strong Boomer: Voiced by Rob Paulsen Nina Cortex: voiced by Debi Derryberry Black☆Star: Voiced by Brittney Karbowski Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: Voiced by Monica Rial Blue the Raidramon Protoman: Voiced by David Kaye Magneto: Voiced by Christopher Judge Terra: Voiced by Patch: Voiced by Bobby Lockwood Collette: Voiced by Kath Soucie Emperor X and the Anime Empire Nick Fury: Played by Samuel L. Jackson Agent Coulson: played by G.I. Joe. Sigma Six Nathan Drake: Voiced by Nolan North Victor Sullivan: Voiced by Richard McGongle Lara Croft: Voiced by Judith Gibbons The Master Chief: Voiced by Steve Downes The Arbiter: Voiced by Keith David Samus Aran: Voiced by Jennifer Hale Villains Unicron: Voiced by John Noble Darkseid: Voiced by Michael Ironside Unicron's Heralds Blitzwing: Voiced by The Decepticons Kane (Command and Conquer): Played by Sovereign: Voiced by Harbinger: Voiced by Hal 9000 General Tor The Illusive Man: Voiced by Martin Sheen Dr. Weil Omega (Megaman Zeus: Voiced by Corey Burton New Characters Sheogorath: Voiced by Wes Johnson Haskill: Voiced by Deadpool: Voiced by Nolan North The Crashing Tide The Crawler Mr. Freeze: Voiced by Michael Ansara Ortensia: Voiced by Audrey Wasilewski Major Kirrahe Iji Kataiser Misty: Voiced by Rachael Lillis Brock: Voiced by Eric Stuart Aqua: Voiced by Jetstream Angewomon angel of light.png Lizbeth 194.png Maka269.jpg Optimus concerned.JPG Bulkhead tough.PNG Arcee and bumblebee.JPG Ratchet ready to attack.JPG Ultra magnus almost full view.png Wheeljack smile.JPG Smokescreen happy.JPG Kratos59.jpg EDk1MGJqMTI= o futurama-bender-auditions.jpg Leviathan from MMZ.jpg Death3.jpg Elizabeth Thompson 1.jpg Patty Thompson 1.jpg Zerosaber.jpg Ciel 20.png Femaleshepard1.jpg Crona32.jpg Ragnarok.png Deimos12.jpg Athena0.jpg Ares22.jpg Slade.jpg CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser 0004.jpg Skipper 82.jpg Heloise 110.jpg Soul Evans 6.jpg Mickey ready keyblade.jpg Dib uh.jpg V-for-vendetta.jpg Alucard 2.jpg 640px-Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Starfire 23.png Jorgen sly.JPG 640px-Phineas and Isabella on stage.jpg Jack bauer 23.jpg Suede 36.jpg Captain Picard Chair.jpg Makoto 3.jpg Linkara 7.jpg Oswald look.JPG Bubbles you see.jpg 637px-Boomer-boomer-rowdyruff-boys-33864431-1018-766.png YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby feat. Uka Uka 0010.jpg Black Star41.jpg Tsubaki23.jpg Blue the Raidramon.jpg Protoman.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Teen-Titans-Terra 55.PNG Patchdalmatian.jpg Collette 2.jpg Collette.jpg Emperor x.jpg Samuel L Jackson as Nick Fury.jpg Coulson.jpg Unicron 8.jpg Darkseid pan.png Blitzwing3.jpg Kane13.jpg Sovereign.png Harbinger.png Hal9000.jpg Generaltorsad.png TheIllusiveMan02 by johntesh.jpg Dr.weil.jpg Omegamegamanzero1.png Zeus54.jpg Sheogorath.jpg Haskill.png Deadpool.png Tidalwave.jpg 20110710225602!The Crawler.jpg MrFreeze btas.jpg Ortensia.jpg Kirrahe.png Misty.jpg Brock 23.jpg Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png Fluttershy-and-Angel-fluttershy-23835834-638-355.png Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png Rarity.jpg Pinkie pie 34.png Nathan Drake7.png Sully0.jpg Lara-croft-tomb-raider-6374056-1600-1280.jpg 640px-Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png Princess Luna0 S02E04.png Princess Cadance id S3E12.png Master chief 1.jpg 1208716587 Halo 3 arbiter-1-.jpg Samus Aran.jpg Aqua Keyblade.png Sailor moon angry.JPG Sailor mercury pose.JPG Sailor mars pose.JPG Sailor jupiter pose.JPG Sailor venus pose.jpg Sailor mini moon pose.JPG Sailor uranus pose.jpg Sailor neptune pose.JPG Sailor pluto pose.jpg Sailor saturn posing.jpg Sailor star fighter.jpg Sailor star maker.jpg Sailor star healer pose.jpg Jets1.jpg Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Tigerman531 Category:Stories currently put on hold